So Good To Me
by Amaranti
Summary: Blaine is in an established polyamourous relationship with Kurt, Cooper and Sebastian and they have a lot of sex. I don't think there is any other way to summarize this ficlet.


**This is a little fluffy foursome (****Blaine/Kurt/Sebastian/Cooper) **NC-17 porn ficlet with boypussy!Blaine and really, that's all it is. Ryker talked about this idea and it just couldn't leave me alone.

**Warnings: sex, foursome, established polyamourous relationship, incest, boypussy, triple penetration (ass/pussy/mouth), um… that's it, I think.**

* * *

His men spoil Blaine rotten. All three of them adore him to pieces and would do anything to keep him happy and Blaine tries not to take advantage of this _too often_, but _damn it_, it's just _so_ difficult to resist.

A little grin is enough to convince Cooper to make him scrambled eggs and lemonade while Blaine lazes around in bed and flicks through Sebastian's paperwork in his boredom without understanding a word. This one he found out when he was a little kid and one summer he grinned at Cooper and asked him _Can we go on a piggyback ride, Coop? _He expected Cooper to shake his head with an annoyed huff and go back to reading that boring-looking book, but his big brother instead put the novel down and smiled back at Blaine with a small nod. Later the questions turned into _Can I kiss you, Coop? _and then _Can you lick my pussy, Coop? _and Cooper's smile turned into a heated smirk.

With Kurt Blaine just has to intertwine their fingers and raise their joined hands to his lips, press a few sweet little kisses to the back of Kurt's hand and Kurt is laughing warmly and asking him what he wants. Sometimes Blaine wants to sing a duet, sometimes he wants Kurt to give him a foot massage, sometimes he wants to ride Kurt into the couch – Kurt just presses a quick kiss to his lips before making Blaine's every wish come true.

When Blaine pouts _like that_ Sebastian could be in the middle of a meeting and he would still hurry to Blaine with his arms stretched out for him and twirl him around before doing whatever Blaine wants; buying him a bouquet of super rare and expensive flowers or going with him to the opera house or bending him over the dinner table.

The sex is _always_ incredible, though of course quite different. Cooper can tease him for _hours_ with just one long finger crooked in Blaine's pussy, his lips traveling from Blaine's aching clit to his chest, taking his hard nipple into the heat of his mouth, the gentle scrape of his teeth making Blaine whimper before Cooper leans down to bite into Blaine's trembling lower lip, swallowing his next moan as Cooper adds a second finger only to pull it out a minute later. Kurt is always sweet and full of affectionate words, tenderly brushing Blaine's stray curls away from his forehead as he moves above Blaine, his eyes mesmerized as he holds Blaine's gaze. Sebastian is kind of the opposite; he fucks Blaine hard and fast, gripping Blaine's hips so tight it hurts in amazing ways as Blaine gasps into the pillow, listening to the filthy praises pouring from Sebastian's mouth – _fuck, the way your ass clenches around me _or _your cunt is so wet for me, you want my dick so much, don't you, baby?_

Four men with four different jobs can't spend all the time together. Sometimes Cooper fucks Blaine doggy style while Sebastian describes everything to Kurt jerking off on the other end of the phone, trying to bite back his moan when Blaine swallows around his cock. Sometimes Cooper is sitting in front of his laptop in a hotel room and staring at his little brother's pussy stretched around Kurt's cock and Sebastian's fingers, giving them instructions – and maybe they laugh at his acting advices, but they always obey him when it comes to sex because they both know nobody knows Blaine's body better than his big brother. And sometimes it's Sebastian who spends a meeting with his legs crossed to hide his erection, gritting his teeth as Cooper sends him a dozen dirty, detailed texts about Blaine falling apart under Kurt's touch.

But it's definitely the best when all four of them are together.

They start with Cooper licking him open, Blaine's hands twisting in his hair as he keeps his brother's head in place, whimpering as Cooper peppers his folds with light, teasing kisses before he plunges his tongue into Blaine with no warning, making Blaine arch off the sheets and tug at Cooper's hair so hard Cooper gasps against his pussy. Blaine can feel Kurt's lips sliding hotly on his shoulders and Sebastian's fingers twisting his nipple as pleasure tightens at the base of his spine and he tries to grit out that he is _so close_ when Cooper fucking _stops. _He raises his head with a mischievous smirk, his lips and chin shining, before he gently pats Blaine's violently trembling inner thigh.

"I don't want to be greedy, Blainers. I'm not the only one who wants some of you."

Blaine groans miserably and blindly tries to find a pillow to smack the side of his brother's head, but Sebastian's strong arms wind around his middle and Sebastian flips him over with an ease that is annoying and incredibly hot at the same time. He feels Sebastian's lubed finger teasing his asshole and he pushes his hips back greedily as the finger slowly presses in, his neglected pussy clenching around nothing. His arms try to sneak down to his cunt but Kurt catches his wrists, his hold gentle but firm enough that Blaine doesn't try to free his hands.

"Hey, we will take care of you," Sebastian coos into Blaine's curls, adding a second finger. "We always do. Be a little patient, soon you will have all the cocks you want. _Everywhere_ you want them." Blaine moans shamelessly, his cunt throbbing at the words. He feels even more wetness gathering, sliding down his thigh and dripping onto the sheets. Sebastian twists his fingers and Blaine knows he isn't being deliberately slow stretching him but it feels like it takes _ages_ for Sebastian to finally deem Blaine's ass ready.

Blaine feels almost like a puppet when Sebastian grabs his arms to help steady him as he almost falls face first onto the mattress, his whole being dizzy and thrumming with desire and _need_ to be filled, to have his pussy and ass and mouth crammed with dick, to yield for his men so completely, to just _take it_.

Blaine straddles Cooper and feels his fingertips draw soothing circles on his stomach as Blaine lower himself onto his cock, at first wanting to pay back for Cooper not letting him come and just letting his slick pussy tease the head of Cooper's dick, but of course he can't wait long for the feeling of Cooper's cock finally pushing into his cunt. He squirms on the dick when he bottoms out, leaning forward to kiss Cooper but stopping just a few inches from his lips as the blunt tip of Sebastian's dick catches on the rim of his asshole before Sebastian presses inside, slowly but relentlessly until he is balls deep inside.

Blaine tries to breathe slowly in and out, not to calm himself because he knows he can't with two dicks inside him, thick and hot and so, so fucking perfect, but to not faint. His heart is beating _so fast_ and his whole body feels like it's on fire. He can see Cooper's whole body shake under him and Sebastian's fingers tremble around his arms as they both try not to move before Blaine is ready. Blaine swallows, glancing up at Kurt and smiling as best as he can. Kurt moves in front of him, his hands tenderly cradling Blaine's face as Blaine opens his mouth for his cock, his tongue flickering out to lick at the pre-come before he wraps his lips around the head.

Blaine loses the last scraps of control after that and just lets waves after waves of pleasure rock through his body. He trusts his men enough to know he can surrender to their cocks. It takes a few thrusts for Cooper and Sebastian to find a rhythm they can both work with and at first Kurt isn't sure how deep he can thrust into Blaine's mouth, but after that it's like a machine, how all four of them fit together so well, like they were made for this, like Blaine was made to be fucked in his ass and his cunt and his mouth at the same time. He doesn't know which cock to focus on, or if he should concentrate on Cooper's fingers caressing his thighs or Sebastian's mouth sucking a hickey onto the back of his neck or maybe Kurt whispering about how lucky they all are – but isn't Blaine the luckiest one of them all? He doesn't even know how to roll his hips, if he should try to slam down on Cooper's dick or push his ass back to have all of Sebastian's cock inside him and he tries to swirl his tongue around Kurt's cock but it's like he doesn't know how to move his muscles, he just keeps his slack mouth and throat open for Kurt to push into the warmth as much as he wants.

Kurt's dick jerks in his mouth before he pulls out and Blaine closes his eyes when he feels the warm splatters of come on his lips and his chin and his neck. He isn't sure who comes first, Cooper or Sebastian or maybe he himself, but he blacks out when orgasm slams into him with an intensity that knocks the air out of his lungs – he wouldn't know whose name to scream, anyway.

When Blaine regains consciousness he is staring up at the ceiling, lying on his back, his head resting in Kurt's lap. Kurt smiles sweetly down at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his curls. He looks down to see Sebastian wiping with a wet cloth everywhere between his open thighs, his touch gentle on Blaine's sensitive flesh, aching in the most delicious way. He grins weakly at Sebastian, who winks at him playfully.

"Where is Coop?"

"Here I am, squirt."

Blaine laughs quietly, wrinkling his nose at the nickname. Kurt helps him sit up and his arms tremble slightly as he takes the glass from Cooper.

"You are all so good to me," Blaine sighs, licking the taste of Kurt's come off his lips before he takes a sip of the cold lemonade.


End file.
